


Best of Times

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 30 Days of Fools [18]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, First Time, Hotel Sex, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sibling Incest, TTA Era, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malfunkshon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfunkshon/gifts).



> Prompts  
> Pairing: Isaac/Taylor  
> Song: Best of Times  
> Prompt: Virgin

Best of Times

Seventeen year old Taylor Hanson chewed his lip nervously as he sat on the hotel bed. He wasn't sure why he had agreed to come here with his brother....no correction he was sure but now as Isaac snuck off to the bathroom to shower Taylor was having second thoughts. He was having second thoughts on tonight, on losing his virginity to his own flesh and blood. It was taboo enough as it was having it be with a man but with his own brother it was worse.

Not to mention he knew he wasn't Isaac's first. No Isaac had dated Jonny Lang briefly and he had also been with Keshet. Both of whom he had, had sex with. Taylor would be Isaac's third and he wasn't sure he would ever measure up to them. He was still such a boy and shy in so many ways. He knew Isaac loved him but he was afraid after tonight that Isaac would never want to touch him again.

"I'll just screw things up or mess this up somehow," he muttered to himself as he laid back on the bed and looked at ceiling. He hated being so self-conscious but he had always been this way since becoming famous. It was hard not to be when every teenage girl thought you were the heartthrob. If only every teenage girl knew just how much he hated being judged and called a goody goody. If only every girl knew he liked guys, especially his older brother.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Taylor sat up in bed and watched as Isaac came out of the bathroom clad only in a towel. The image was enough to make Taylor harden and his cheek flush red. Isaac was a nice piece of man candy. His body may not have been one that a lot of people would have liked but Taylor loved it.

Feeling eyes on him Isaac turned to face Taylor, a smirk on his lips. "Like what you see?" he asked as he walked to the bed where Taylor sat. He didn't have to ask that. He knew Taylor did. He had known about Taylor's infatuation with him for months and ever since then he had been fooling around with his brother, slowly letting Taylor build up to being ready for tonight. The night when Isaac would take his virginity.

"You know I do," Taylor replied after Isaac sat down beside him. "You're just so beautiful," he muttered before leaning in to kiss his brother on the lips. It was a slow kiss but Taylor hoped it showed how much he loved his brother. How much he needed his brother.

Kissing Taylor back, Isaac slowly laid his brother down on the bed. He knew Taylor had to be nervous. He had been nervous his first time with Keshet and even more with Jonny. That was why right now he was going to try to make Taylor as feel as comfortable as possible.

"I love you," Isaac whispered into the kiss as he laid over his brother his towel falling off to reveal his own hard on. It wasn't the first time Taylor had seen him naked. Their fooling around the past several months had lead them both to being naked at various times.

Letting his lips trail from Taylor's mouth down to his neck he smirked more as Taylor moaned barely able to say that he loved Isaac as well. Isaac knew though without Taylor saying it that the feeling was returned but he did like hearing it. He liked knowing someone loved him and found him attractive, especially since most of their fans considered him the ugly one.

Closing his eyes as Isaac kissed the skin on and around his neck Taylor couldn't help moaning out every other second. Isaac's lips just made his skin feel as if it were on fire though. As if he had tiny electrical currents going through his body non stop. It was something Taylor liked and something that made him even more turned on than he already was.

When Isaac pulled away some, Taylor took that opportunity to take his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. "I figured I should start getting as naked as you," he joked as he took in Isaac's naked body. It was something he had grown used to in recent months but he still very much loved seeing it.

"I like that idea," Isaac said as he looked over Taylor's bare chest. Leaning down he began to kiss a trail down it. Again Taylor was showing his feeling my moaning loudly every few seconds.

Moaning out again as Isaac kissed a trail down his chest, Taylor felt his breath hitch as Isaac reached the waistband of his jeans. It was then that Taylor whimpered some when Isaac moved away, though it seemed he only moved away enough to undo Taylor's jeans, removing him of them and as his boxers.

After he was left naked Taylor blushed as Isaac took his own body in. A body that he saw numerous times but one that tonight he would be taking in an entirely different way than just sucking his cock. "You like what you see?" Taylor asked mirroring Isaac's own words from earlier.

Isaac laughed at his brother's words. "You know I do," he told him before letting his hand grab onto Taylor's cock as he pumped it some, getting it harder than it already was.

Once he was satisfied with how hard Taylor was Isaac moved his head his mouth going around Taylor's length. He moved his mouth slow at first, knowing it would make Taylor whimper and thrust himself deeper into his mouth a move Isaac always liked to happen.

Taylor bit as his lip as Isaac kept his slow torture up which just made him thrust his hips, his dick going deeper into Isaac's warm mouth. It felt so good to Taylor and it was giving him relief. Relief he hadn't felt in a few days and that's why when Isaac pulled away he whimpered more, though his whimpering soon stopped as his mouth dropped open when he felt Isaac's tongue on a different part of his body.

"Fuck," Taylor breathed out as he tried to collect himself but it was becoming hard to do. This was something Isaac had never done before and it all felt foreign and new to Taylor but it also felt nice, way too nice.

It was only when Isaac moved away that Taylor found he could talk again but even then he didn't want to, not when Isaac had positioned himself right at Taylor's entrance. Looking up at his older brother all Taylor did was nod his head, letting Isaac know he was ready and that he gave him permission.

At Taylor's head nod Isaac smiled and slowly slid inside of his brother staying still for the longest time in fear that he would hurt his brother. "You ready?" he asked after a few minutes and when Taylor nodded again Isaac began to move inside of him staying slow. He wanted to make this as memorable as he could for Taylor. He didn't want this to be some cheap fuck.

Closing his eyes as Isaac began to move inside of him Taylor moaned out every so often. The feeling was new and while it hurt it also felt good. It felt good and maybe just a bit naughty. Though it was a good kind of naughty. One that his seventeen year old self definitely wanted more of.

Opening his eyes finally he leaned up and captured Isaac's lips into a kiss as he began to move with his brother. Staying at the same slow pace until he felt himself getting close to going over the edge. That was when he picked up his speed and soon he had came, feeling Isaac do the same not long after him.

Collapsing on top of Taylor, Isaac closed his eyes feeling exhausted but happy. "I love you," he muttered his head coming to rest in Taylor's neck.

Taylor smiled as he held Isaac closer to him, "I love you too," he whispered when he felt Isaac finally slide out of him. "I love you so much," he sighed content. He knew his worries from before had passed. He was now no longer worried how he measured up because he was sure if he had sucked then Isaac wouldn't have been laying her telling him he loved him.

"I'm glad you were my first," Taylor yawned out before drifting off in Isaac's arms still feeling content and happy.


End file.
